Here We Go Again
by solitaireclay07
Summary: “He never says what he needs.” “He needs you,” Mary adds in. Your eyes narrow as your pace quickens. “Never,” you sneer.


"I can't _stand _him!"

With a loud stomp and growl for emphasis, you stride out of the dormitory with clenched fists and a painful headache blurring your vision. You didn't even have to glance behind you to know that two of your roommates, Mary and Marlene are following at a distance, running behind you, itching for the latest gossip.

You ignore them and everyone single person in the room. They don't matter. "Who does he think he is?" Every sentence is a low growl of frustration and anger and you push everyone out of your way to get to the portrait hole. "I swear to _Merlin_, I never want to see his face again!" You didn't care if anyone heard you; _everyone _had to know what a bloody idiot he was.

"What did he do _now_?"

Whirling around, you glare at the two girls behind you, silently fuming at the fact that they wanted to know for the wrong reasons. They just want to know about the latest feud so they could have something to talk about and yet, you didn't care. You want someone to know; you want to tell everyone before he could say anything about it.

It was your turn.

Breathing heavily, you try to regain your mind and say something _sensible_ about the most insensible person you knew. What a _perfect _irony.

"So, is this-" Marlene starts to say, but at that moment, you finally clear your hectic mind enough to start up again, ready for every insult to form on your tongue.

"James Potter is the worst person I've ever come to know," you exclaim vehemently, turning away as your lips curl in disgust, "-and I cannot stand to be near him or even catch a glimpse of him. Even his _name_ makes me want to curse him to oblivion."

"But Lily-"

Ignoring Marlene's comment, you begin to make her way down the staircase, fists clenched so tight that you can feel your nails digging into your palm. And you don't even care to loosen your grip.

"He doesn't know what he wants," you say loudly without even bothering to turn around.

Marlene's quiet snicker reverberates on the walls. "He wants you."

You dig your nails even harder into your hand, trying to get your mind off of your racing heart and pounding head. "No," you spit out, mind jumbled with so many negative thoughts about him. "He never says what he needs."

"He needs you," Mary adds in.

Your eyes narrow as your pace quickens. "Never," you sneer.

Pushing your way through a crowd of second years (who quickly throw themselves out of the way for the Head Girl), you make your way down to the ground floor. Stopping the middle of the corridor, your breath is the loudest noise around and you don't care to quiet it.

You want everyone to hear.

You want him to hear what you think about him.

"He only hears half of what I say," you continue through a clenched jaw. "He shows up late to class and almost all meetings, always planning things with that Sirius Black and making his duties second priority-"

"So, he isn't perfect," Marlene exclaims, interrupting your rant. As if her words could make everything better. But it didn't matter; you didn't want him to be perfect. You didn't even care about the fellow Gryffindor.

"I'm not going to deal with this anymore," you proclaim with a vicious shake of the head. "I'm not going to deal with him. I quit!"

When you look back at your roommates, Marlene is staring at you with an exasperated look. She doesn't understand everything he does and _doesn't_; she will never understand. Mary is slowly nodding and you give her a strange look, expecting the same reaction as Marlene.

"Okay," she agrees suddenly. "We are done with Potter."

The words never sound more delicious. "Done," you repeat with a smirk. "Never going to give into him," you add to remind Marlene and pretend to not notice the scowl in return.

Both Marlene and Mary turn to leave into the Great Hall but the prospect of seeing Potter isn't very appealing. Instead, you turn down the corridor to Transfiguration, glad to finally be free from that boy and his awful, frustrating antics.

You're only able to take three steps.

"Never?"

It's a low chuckle, amused and cocky and you stiffen at the sound of it.

It takes everything you have to respond. "Never again."

Your voice already sounds weak, then his hands are resting against your arms and his body is pressing against yours and you suddenly forget how to speak. His breath is hot on your neck as he moves your hair out of way, so slowly and, even though you know exactly what he is doing, you can't stop yourself.

And then you make the fatal move of turning your head and catching his gaze. Dark eyes with a smug smirk greet you and you know he's sure of the outcome and, even though you don't want to admit it yourself, he's right as always.

His hand is now against your neck and he lightly traces your skin, the smirk never faltering. And with brush of his lips and your violent shudder, you know that it was all just a pretty lie; 'never' had transfigured itself into something entirely different.

Cause it was about to begin again.

* * *

Late night James/Lily oneshots make me tired. I hope you enjoyed it. It was giving me trouble at first, but after changing it to 2nd person, I think it's much better and I really like this one-shot now.

_Based on the song Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato._

Thank you for reading!


End file.
